


A Little Psycho

by Unknown_Future



Series: Hinata Shouyo X Haikyuu!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Sex Toys, Yandere, Yandere Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Future/pseuds/Unknown_Future
Summary: Ever since Sugawara met Hinata he's been madly in love with him, this love may or may not be very dangerous.





	A Little Psycho

α líttlє pѕчchσ  
(Lemons, fluff, maybe gore, and manipulation. )  
_______________________________________

Ever since Sugawara met Hinata he's been madly in love with him. He got a bike to follow him home. He takes pictures of him and has a small shrine in his closet of the things he's stolen from Hinata. He thinks his love is normal and that Hinata will accept him, but he's afraid of being rejected. What he doesn't know is that Hinata loves him too, just not as extreme as Sugawara's love for him.

(This one is gonna be kinda kinky or maybe really kinky cause I love it when Suga is kinky. And just like the previous chapter stated, men can get pregnant in this story. Suga and Hinata are in the same class and over eighteen. Suga is pretty manipulative in this so just a small warning.)

(Sorry to the person expecting a Ushijima and Hinata but I haven't been very inspired for that one so I'll try to finish it soon.)

_______________________________________

-Sugawara's Pov-

It's been a couple of months since school started and a couple of months since Hinata transfered to our school. I've accumulated about 2,765 pictures of him, a pencil and pen, a pair of gym shorts and his jacket. Sure he's missing some of his things but I'm sure he'll get over it. Luckily he sits next to me in class so I can stare at him all I want.  
He's not the smartest so it makes me wonder how he got into my class but apparently he did really well on the test when he transfered. But it makes the opportunity for me to help him study.

Today I stole his bento when he went to the bathroom so I can share mine with him. Some may view this as wrong but I don't think I'm doing anything wrong. I'm simply making him depend on me a little and making sure he spends more time with me. There's nothing wrong with that.

Hinata walked back into the classroom near the beginning of lunch, he sat down in his seat and pulled out his bag to look for his lunch. I smiled a bit and pulled out my bento, I put on a concerned look and looked over at Hinata, "Did you forget your lunch? We can share mine if you want." I suggest with a small smile.

-Hinata's Pov-

I got back from the bathroom to see that my bento wasn't in my school bag. I let out a sigh and put my bag to the side. "Did you forget your lunch? We can share mine if you want?" Sugawara suggested. I blushed a bit and shook my head, "I couldn't do that. I wouldn't want to bug you" I say. I do have to admit that I have a huge crush on Sugawara.

"It's ok, I don't mind." Sugawara said with a gentle smile. I hesitantly move my chair over to his desk and nod, "If you don't really mind then thanks." I say, looking down at my hands as he opens up his bento box. There's rice and chicken karrage along with some spinach salad. "Did you make this yourself?" I ask, looking up at him. "No, my mom made it. Do you cook your lunch?" he asked.

-Third Pov-

Hinata nodded. "I do. My mom is busy with work so I make it for her, me, and my sister." he admits. Sugawara already knew this but acted shocked, "Wow! I didn't think you could cook. You'd make a great house husband huh?" he said. Hinata blushed a bit and shook his head. Hinata thought of a way to confess his love at that moment. Him and Sugawara shared a bento and eventually it was almost time for lunch to end. "Hey Sugawara, I'll make you a bento for tomorrow as thanks for sharing with me today." hinata said.

Sugawara was happy, he'd be able to have his bento two days in a row! Sugawara nodded happily, "I'd love to try out your cooking!" he said happily. Hinata smiled and returned to his desk. He'd have to buy a new bento box on his way home.

-The next day-

Sugawara got to school early. He didn't follow Hinata home last night because he wanted to finish his homework fast so he could enjoy Hinata's bento box. He saw Hinata waiting for him at the school's entrance. Hinata spent the night before writing a letter and making the perfect bento box for Sugawara.

When Hinata saw Sugawara he smiled and brought out the bento box and the letter. "Uh, I wanted to tell you something. But I'm not the best with words so I wrote it all down. You don't have to give me an answer now....I just wanted you to know." he rambled. Sugawara smiled and took the things from his hand. He opened the letter which made Hinata freak out, "Dear Sugawara, I think you're really kind and I really would like if you'd go on a date with me." he read out loud. Luckily there was no one around to hear it.

Sugawara was shocked to say the least. He looked up to see Hinata blushing and twiddling with his hands. "I said you didn't have to answer but I'm kinda anxious since you opened it up with me here." he mumbled loud enough for him to hear it. "I'd love to go on a date with you Hinata." he said with a smile.

"Really!? Your not going to dump me after one date are you?" he asked with a hopeful look. "Of course I'm not. I really like you to." he said. Hinata smiled, he gave him another paper that held his email adress, "Then here. Send me an email and I'll tell you when the date is! Are you free on Saturday?" he asked. Sugawara nodded as he wrote him an email. "That's great! I'll tell you when and where!" he said happily.

_______________________________________

Eventually Hinata and Sugawara grew closer and are now on a first name basis. There been together for three months and Hinata is wondering if Sugawara is attracted to him sexually. He doesn't make any moves on him and they haven't even kissed. Hinata looked up things on his phone and started messing around with himself. He even bought a toy to practice on.

What he doesn't know is that Sugawara has been watching his search history and purchases and is looking into what Hinata likes. And he had to admit, Hinata is a very kinky person, but not as kinky as Sugawara. So Sugawara invited him to his house with the intention to make a move on him. But Sugawara is nervous because he's not sure if Hinata is attracted to him.

-Sugawara's Pov-

I invited Hinata over to my place, knowing my parents were out on vacation without me. I had bought some things online that might please Hinata but I'm not totally sure. I guess I'll have to see. I heard the door bell ring and smiled. I have a plan that will tie Hinata to me forever and all I needed to do was poke a hole in a condom. I chuckled as I opened the door, "Hey Shōyō! I'm glad you could come." he said happily. Hinata smiled and came inside, sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Kōshi, why'd you call me over?" Hinata asked. I smiled a bit and sat down next to him. "I was hoping that we could try something out. Only if your willing to though, I wouldn't want to do anything you didn't like so you can tell me when to stop." I say, cupping his cheek and looking down at him lovingly. Hinata blushes as he looks up at him, "I-, I'd love to Kōshi." he stuttered out. I smiled and pulled Hinata onto my lap and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. Hinata seemed to like it since he let out a small moan when I groped his butt.

"You don't mind if I'm a bit kinky right?" I asked, looking down at him, he chuckled and gave me a small peck on the lips, "I don't mind." he said. "Then do you mind if we go all the way?" I asked. Hinata nodded, "I'm willing to go all the way with you Kōshi. Just use a condom, I'm not sure what I'd do if I got pregnant." he said.

I chuckled and nodded, Hinata may mind but I don't. My parents won't care about me getting Hinata pregnant cause that's what my dad did to keep mom. My parents are more than financially stable and the job I plan on getting will provide more than enough for me Hinata and our child. Plus, seeing Hinata as a house husband and taking my name would be my ultimate dream.

I pick up Hinata and let him wrap his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. I find it cute that he did that. I brought him up the stairs into my bedroom and gently set him down on the bed. "Is it ok if I tie your hands together?" I ask. He nods, "Yup, it's fine." he said, a small blush adorning his cheeks. I chuckled and bring his shirt above and off. I lean over and grab some things from my drawer. A bottle of lube, the exact dildo he bought coated in an aphrodisiac, a silk scarf, and the condom that I poked a hole in.

I poked a couple of holes just in case one didn't do the trick. I really want him to stay with me forever without having everyone see him everyday. And him becoming a house husband is the best way to do that.

-Hinata's Pov-

I watched Sugawara pull out the same exact toy I had in my room and I blushed. He didn't know about that so he had to just have it by coincidence. I watched him put the items next to me and take off his shirt. I had to admit he was much more toned and muscular then I thought. Compared to him I was really skinny. He took the silk scarf and smiled gently, taking my wrists in his hands, he gently tied my hands together with enough room for me to have some movement. He slipped my shorts off and then slowly slipped my boxers off.

I was kinda embarrassed to have an erection when we just kissed little bit but he seemed to like it because he smirked a bit and took off his pants and boxers to reveal an erection. He was about two and a half inches more than me, pretty big considering I'm eight inches. He opened up a condom and rolled it onto his member. He opened up the bottle of lube and coated his middle and ring finger with it. He leaned down and rubbed my hole gently, "How pretty. Are you sure your ok with this?" he asked once more. I found it kind that he took in my consideration and my consent.

"I'm fine with it Kōshi. Just be gentle." I told him softly. He nodded a bit and gently pushed on finger in. It didn't feel uncomfortable because I could go up to at least two fingers but I did find it arousing. He smiled a little bit and added another, curling his fingers a bit to hit a certain spot. I let out a moan and looked down at him with a blush on my face. "Didn't think you were this loose. Did you masturbate while thinking of me?" he asked seductively.

I blushed and nodded a bit, "Y-yes." I stuttered out. He chuckled and slowly coated the inside of my entrance and added another finger, that's when I felt a little uncomfortable and a little pain. Sugawara kissed my thighs a bit and thrusted his fingers slowly. He eventually pulled out his fingers gently and lubed up his member. "Let me know when I can move." he said softly, slowly putting his tip inside my entrance.

I let out a small moan of pain as he slowly pushed himself until he was fully inside. I felt myself tear up and hold my hands above my head. Sugawara looked down, a concerned look on his face as he leaned down, "It's ok Shōyō. I won't move until your comfortable. Just tell me when you want to stop." he said. He brought the dildo out and brought it up to my mouth, "Suck gently and you'll feel better." he said. I blushed and nodded, moaning gently as I began to suck. I felt my pain slowly turn to pleasure as I sucked on the tip.

He moved his hips gently, thrusting in and out slowly. I continued to suck, taking more into my mouth as I moaned. I didn't even notice that he smirked as he looked down at me. He slowly sped up, grabbing onto my member and rubbing me a bit roughly. I let out small moans as I took in the dildo down to the base. Sugawara let go of the toy and thrusted faster into my entrance. I felt a climax growing as he continued.

I came all over my torso, taking out the toy and letting out moans of his name. He seemed to go faster when I moaned out his name, quickly cumming into the condom, but I felt the condom burst inside me. I freaked out and Sugawara quickly pulled out when he realized it bursted, but it was too late since most of his seed was spilled inside me. I felt tears fall down my face as I panicked.

"I'm so sorry I didn't pull out sooner. Are you okay Hinata?" he asked, concern and worry clear in his tone. "W-what do I do if I get pregnant?" I cried out.

Sugawara quickly untied me and picked me up into his arms and rubbed my back, "It'll be ok. We can figure it out. I promise to take care of you if you get pregnant." he said calmly, wiping my tears off my face. I continued to cry as I looked up at him, "R-really? You promise?" I ask, putting my pinky out. He smiled and nodded, taking my pinky in his. "I promise you Shōyō."

_______________________________________

-Sugawara's Pov-

I managed to do it. Hinata got pregnant and my parents and his talked. Hinata and I moved in together in my parents old house down the street and we both finished school. Hinata was a little upset in the beginning about the whole situation but he grew to love the life growing inside him. I go to a university a couple towns over but I always come home. We found out that we are having twins and today we are finding out the sex.

I feel bad that I basically forced a baby on him but when I see the bump on his tummy and the ultrasounds, I feel better. I look over at Hinata and smile, we are at the hospital to get an ultrasound. He's lying on the table and I couldn't help but smile at size of his belly. He's only 19 weeks pregnant but I couldn't wait for the life inside him to come out. Hinata is always a little scared to go to the doctor but as long as I hold his hand he grows calm. The doctor came in and started the ultrasound.

"They look healthy and are growing pretty normally. Make sure that you eat enough nutrients for both of them. Are you ready to find out the sex?" The woman asked. Hinata and I nodded, "Baby number one is a boy, and baby number two is also a boy. Two healthy little boys for you mister Hinata." she said. Hinata smiled and leaned his head back, "Im just glad their healthy." he said. I smiled, I was hoping to have at least one girl but me and Hinata could work on that.

"You two are all set to go. Stay safe." she said, sending us both off. I helped Hinata at a into the car and then drove. I couldn't wait for the twins to be born but I also couldn't wait to plan our wedding after they're born. I already proposed a week ago and luckily he said yes. I would have had to go to extreme measures if he said no to me. "Hey, could we stop by the store. We don't have any milk and I want some chocolate." Hinata said. I smiled and drove to the store. I helped him out and walked with him into the store to get what he needed.

I went to the restroom while we were there and came back to see some guy hitting on Hinata. Couldn't he see the ring and pregnant belly? I took a picture of him and put my phone into my pocket. "Hey honey, ready to pay?" I ask, glaring over at the man and wrapping my arm around his waist. Hinata smiles and nods. "Yeah I already grabbed the things we needed." he said. I smiled and walked him over to the cashier.

I kept the man in mind as I paid for the things. Hinata would dump me for him right? He wouldn't do that to our unborn children and to his soon to be husband right? I felt upset as I loaded the things into the car and helped Hinata inside. I started the car and looked over at Hinata. "You wouldn't leave me right? You wouldn't dump me for some other man right?" I asked. Hinata looked over at me, slightly confused, "Of course not Kōshi. I love you and I'm pregnant with your children. Of course I'm not going to go for some other man." he claimed.

I smiled as I drove home. Good, I would have to keep him homebound if he went for another man or attempted to dump me. Hinata could never know about these dark thoughts or else he would definitely be scared. I could always break him into submission if I needed to.

_______________________________________

It's been over four months since we found out the sex of the babies and Hinata has been cranky and worried the more his belly grew. He's always asking me if I feel a kick or if he's eating enough nutrients and I always tell him that he and the babies are going to be fine. He always asks the doctor if they are ok or if they're healthy and she always tells him yes. And I already took care of that pest that dared to hit on my soon to be husband.

Today I came home to Hinata screaming in pain, I found him on the floor with water all around him. He looked up at me in pain, "It broke! It broke Kōshi! I couldn't get up! I couldn't even call you!" he moaned out. I felt anxiety and panic growing inside me. "W-what do you want me to do!?" I ask.

"Take me to the hospital you fucking asshole! Don't just sit there and stare at me! God fucking dammit! I can't get up!" he cried. I nodded and picked him up im a princess carry. I took him down to the car and quickly started the car. I drove as fast as I could but Hinata kept on hitting me, "Go faster! Unless you want these babies coming out in the car then DRIVE FUCKING FASTER!" he yelled.

I didn't bother trying to argue with him because he was in pain so I drove slightly faster and made it to the hospital after fifteen minutes. They quickly took him up to the maternity ward. I followed them and they put us in a room. They poked around and determined that they'd do the first birth naturally and then see if they needed a C-section.

"Are the babies ok? Are they both ok??" Hinata asked, closing his eyes when he felt a contraction. "Yes the babies are ok but you need to stay calm. Baby Daddy, do you want to cut the cord?" the doctor asked. I looked at Hinata and then at the doctor, "Uh, well, I-, yes I want to cut the cord." I said. Hinata glared at me, "You hesitated! Why did you hesitate?" he yelled. I took his hand and kissed it, "I'm sorry honey, I'm just a little freaked out right now." I said calmly, not wanting to anger Hinata.

Hinata felt another contraction and closed his eyes as her let out a moan of pain. Sugawara stared at him with worry. Would he be able to withstand the delivery? He shook his head and watched as the doctors got ready to deliver the baby. The doctor positioned herself at the entrance where the baby's feet were. He was in a safe position so they didn't need a C-section yet.

"Can you push for me Hinata?" she asked, looking up at Hinata and then at the baby. Hinata hesitantly nodded and pushed. He held onto my hand tightly and pushed again. After some minutes of pushing we heard a cry come from the baby. They gave me a pair of scissors and I cut the cord. Hinata smiled as I held the baby. They checked the second baby and determined that a natural birth would be better for the second baby.

Hinata pushed again and gave birth to the second baby. I cut the cord again and set both the babies next to Hinata. Hinata smiled down at them and closed his eyes, "I'm so tired...." he mumbled. I looked at Hinata and our babies and smiled, "You did good Shōyō. I'm so proud of you." I said softly, caressing his hair. They took our babies and put them with the rest of the newborns so Hinata could rest. Later on Hinata wanted to see them and we went to go see them. They were a little underweight considering they came two weeks early and they were twins. The older one by a couple of minutes had gray hair like me but had Hinata's amber eyes. The younger one had Hinata's hair and my darker brown eyes.

"What should we name them?" I ask. Hinata smiled, I was thinking Kaito for the older and Haruto for the younger. What do you think Kōshi?" he suggested. I smiled, "Those are good names Shōyō. Let's go with those." I say.

_______________________________________

-Hinata's Pov-

It's been about five months since Kaito and Haruto were born. I've been spending all my time at home feeding them and changing them. Sugawara has been too busy with University and only helps me get things from the store. Lately Sugawara has been busy with something other than University and I don't know what. I think that he's been cheating on me but I'm not sure.

Ever since I've given birth he won't have sex with me so I've been thinking that he's maybe getting it elsewhere. When I think about it I cry and hope it's not true. But now he comes home late at night or early in the morning and I just don't know what to do. The twins are asleep and Sugawara just came home at two am. I go down stairs to greet him and he looks surprised to see me. But I tear up when he smells like another person's perfume.

"Shōyō? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asks, holding my shoulders gently, "You've been cheating on me haven't you! You gave me children and you won't even have sex with me anymore! I'm guessing that this person is more attractive than me right!? They must really love your cock right!?" I exclaim, hitting him on the chest and trying to push him away.

"What makes you think that? I love you Shōyō, I would never cheat on you." he says softly, holding onto me and then grabbing my hands. "Liar! You always come home late and now you smell like someone else's perfume!" I yell out. He shakes his head and makes him come closer. "Smell it and see if it smells familiar." he suggests.

I shake my head but he forces me to come closer. The scent smells like my mom's perfume. "W-what? Why does it-?", "Smell like your mom? I've been planning the wedding with her. You've been so busy with the twins and you always go to bed tired. I wanted to do something for you. So I meet with my parents and your mom to plan it. I wanted to surprise you but I guess I've just been worrying you. I have the honeymoon planned out and all the catering and guests figured out. I'm sorry that I worried you." he said.

I stare up at him and cry, "You bastard, I didn't know what I'd do if you really cheated. I would have been so upset." I say, wiping my tears. He chuckles and picks me up gently. "Want to cuddle and head to bed? I'm sure you're tired from today." he suggested. "I'd love to." I say.

_______________________________________

The wedding went without delay and I became a Sugawara. I find it kind of weird to hear people call me Sugawara but it kind of makes me happy at the same time. Me and Suga took a trip to Kyoto. For some reason every condom Suga uses breaks inside. I don't know if we should try another brand but I wouldn't mind having another child. Maybe I'll have a girl this time?

-Sugawara's Pov-

I kept on poking holes in the condom and Shōyō tried another brand but I also poked a hole in those as well. I can see him slowly accepting our life together and that he might get pregnant again. I plan that after this pregnancy I'll stop because he won't have a choice but to stay with me. I'm just glad that Shōyō doesn't question me and the weird missing persons on the people that just happened to bump into him or hit on him.

Our honeymoon eventually ended and we found out after a month that he was pregnant again. I was so happy and this time so was Shōyō. I was glad that he was settling down into the role of house husband and father. Our twins have grown so big for it being nine months of them being alive. Kaito and Haruto sometimes fight with each other but they quickly make up. It's always a joy to see them grow up in the pictures I take of them.

I sometimes worry that Shōyō will find my little shrine of him that's in the closet of my office but I keep that room locked and the door locked so it might not be a problem. Overall, I kept his bento I stole, a pair of boxers, a maternity shirt, a small clump of his hair, and collected about 15,352 pictures of him. Despite having him in my arms every night, I still can't help but collect his things. At least I'm not getting excited over pens and pencils anymore.

As the pregnancy went on, Shōyō became more anxious and stressed. He would grow tired from taking care of the twins and would forget to feed himself. I texted him to remind him on a daily basis to eat and rest. I eventually hired a nanny to make sure that he was eating and to take care of the twins. Shōyō grew upset over it but he eventually got too tired to worry about it. We always practiced safe sex when we were able to. I may have used pregnancy safe aphrodisiacs to get him in the mood but he did enjoy it.

Eventually Shōyō gave birth to a little girl by C-section. He was lucky last time that he didn't have one but this time both him and the baby were in danger. We named her Ichika and she had beautiful red hair like Shōyō and his amber eyes. I noticed that each time he gave birth that his hips grew wider and his breasts grew bigger. I bought him some lingerie as a joke but he actually put them on for me. I was so ecstatic that we had a very long night and ended up waking Ichika.

As time goes on I finished University, the twins are three, and Ichika is one, and Shōyō seems to forget a lot of little things. But one day I came home to not find Shōyō anywhere. I found him in my office, looking at the closet in horror. "Ah, you found it. I wondered how long it would take you." I said softly. He quickly turned around and stared up at me. "W-what is this? These photos go back to highschool! And the bento I lost? And there's clumps of my hair! Kōshi?" he rambled.

I smiled gently and looked down at him, "It's simply how much I love you Shōyō. This is all my love for you!" I exclaimed happily. He shook his head in horror, "This isn't love Kōshi. This is a twisted obsession. All those missing people that happened to meet me. That's your doing, isn't it?" he suggested.

I stared down at him, a cold look growing on my face, "What are you going to do? Leave me? We all know you can't do that." I say coldly. He tears up, "I'm going to call the police Kōshi. You can't continue to do this." he said. "What? After all the love I've shown you? I'd go to prison and never see you again! I can't have that Shōyō."

_______________________________________

It's been a couple of months since I locked Shōyō in the basement. I've almost broken him after all the sex and the hypnosis I put him under. He hasn't broken it in a month. What I do is after I come home, I take over from the nanny and feed the kids. I then go and take care of shōyō by feeding him and then breaking him with toys and then I take him out of the hypnosis. He cries and cries and says he won't leave or call the police on me. I quite like having him obedient like this and screaming my name over and over. But the kids are missing their father and I'm missing the Shōyō I know and love.

That night I brought him out of the basement and fed him some of his favorite food. I let him see the kids and he cried as he held them. I brought him to out bedroom after he put the kids to bed and I brought him onto my lap, "You love me right Shōyō? You won't leave me for anyone else and you won't call the police on me right?" I ask gently. He nods his head with a smile, "Of course not Kōshi. I love you more than anything." he says.

He seemed to forget about what he saw in my office so I've made sure to keep it locked well. I love to come home to him cooking dinner and the kids happily waiting at the dining table. It's been about a year now since the little office mishap and the Twins are now four and Ichika is two. Shōyō and I live happily.

-Hinata's Pov-

It's been a while since I lost a couple of months of my memory. Suga told me I fell and bumped my head and that's why but sometimes I wonder if that's really what happened. Everytime I go into the basement to get something I start sweating and feel chills go down my spine.

Sometimes I have bizarre nightmares of extreme sexual torture that leaves me in tears, but Suga hugs me and rubs my back until I calm down. Despite my little distrust of Suga, I find myself falling more in love with him. He says to not go near his office so I don't go near or attempt to go inside. I always have a bad feeling when I put my hand on the door handle so I don't. I love how the twins and Ichika are always happy when they see me.

I've been thinking about going to a community college so I applied for the one in town. I haven't told Suga yet but I'm sure he'll support me. I was checking the mail one day and saw the letter from the college and smiled because it told me I got in. I waited for Suga to come home from work to tell him the news.

-Third Pov-

Suga got home and sat down at the dinner table with the twins and Ichika. Hinata brought out dinner and then handed Suga a letter. He looked at it confused, "It's a letter saying you got into college. What is this?" he asked, looking over at Hinata as he fed Ichika. "I applied to the community college in town and I got in. I thought that if me and you worked then it would set a good example for the kids." he said with a big and happy smile. Suga felt his blood boil that he kept this from him, "Why would you do this? Aren't you happy to stay at home with the kids? Are you unhappy at home?" he asked angrily.

Hinata frowned a bit and held Suga's cheek, "Of course not Kōshi. I just thought it was time I got a degree and worked or something. I thought I could work as an translator or something from home." he said softly. Kaito looked over at Hinata, "I think that Papa would be happier if he went to school. Don't you think Haruto?" he asked his twin. Haruto nodded happily, "I think so to. Why don't you let Papa go to school Daddy?" he asked Suga.

Suga felt his rage going down at the question and he saw the clueless looks on the twins and the hopeful look on Hinata's face. "So you wanted to work from home? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Hinata smiled, "Cause you already work so hard Kōshi. I wanted to take some of the workload off you. I can do chores but not all day. I'm good at English so I thought I could translate English and Japanese books from home. It would keep me busy and I'd earn some money." he said. Suga felt so happy from his words that he smiled and nodded, "Okay. I'll let you go back to school on the promise that you will only go to the classes and you won't go out with other people." he said.

Hinata felt a little upset at that but he nodded because he felt like something bad would happen if he refused, "Okay I agree." he said. Suga smiled and gave Hinata's cheek a kiss, "Good. Now let's eat dinner." he said.

_______________________________________

Hinata and Suga live peacefully with their children and Hinata started working from home.

-Fin-


End file.
